


Modus Vivendi

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: Альтернативная версия второй половины шестого сезона





	Modus Vivendi

***

_Майкл Джеймс Росс, вы приглашаетесь в Юридическую Коллегию штата Нью-Йорк  для повторного  собеседования, которое состоится…_

 

Выдохнув, Майк перечитывает письмо еще раз, в отчаянной надежде, что там все по-другому и он просто неправильно понял… Не помогает… порыв – пойти и все быстренько рассказать Харви, чтобы его четкие указания – куда и к кому пойти, вселили  уверенность – тоже приходится загасить, потому что во-первых, такие вопросы лучше обсуждать лично и наедине, а во-вторых, из Лондона и не очень-то набегаешься…

\- Ты закончил составлять список прецедентов по делу, Росс? – сварливый голос Луиса вызывает у Майка гримасу боли, в сотый раз подавив раздражение, он поднимает взгляд на застывшего у его стола именного партнера.

\- Я, вообще-то, не твой личный стажер, Луис. У меня еще куча дел и два экзамена впереди!

\- Прежде всего… - менторским тоном начинает тот, напоминая Майку его первые дни на фирме, - тебе нужна моя подпись на направлении на стажировку в филиал нашей фирмы и отзыв по ее результатам. Как думаешь, - он опирается о стол, - насколько хорошим он может быть?

\- Я понял, Луис! Остановись, пожалуйста… - откинувшись на стуле, Майк трет глаза, из головы все не идет _повторное собеседование_ , _Юридическая Коллегия_ … - дай мне еще полчаса и твой список будет у тебя на столе.

\- Ты помнишь наше первое совместное дело, Майк?

\- Я помню все наши совместные дела, Луис, - соглашается тот, - у меня хорошая память…

\- Значит, ты помнишь, что сказал мне тогда… - продолжает гнуть свое Луис, Майк пожимает плечами, - Что мне понравилось работать с тобой. А ты помнишь свои слова на пороге моей квартиры, когда ты пытался уговорить меня работать с тобой?

\- Я никогда не отказываюсь от своих слов, Майк, - важно произносит он, - и всегда говорю все, как есть, наверняка ты это заслужил!

\- Спасибо, Луис, ты снова избавил меня от сомнений на твой счет, - усмехается Майк, радуясь тому, что эта легкая пикировка позволила хоть ненадолго забыть про страшное письмо в его компьютере. – Как я сказал – дай мне полчаса и твои списки прецедентов будут у тебя на столе.

\- Что здесь такое – Луис, Майк? – Стивен останавливается в дверях крошечного офиса, что выделила Майку фирма на время его учебной практики здесь, - Требуется помощь?

\- Нет, мы уже все решили! – с досадой отвечает Луис, - Майк не хочет положительную оценку за практику и его не интересует отзыв о нем!

\- Не беспокойтесь, Стивен, - бурчит Майк, - тут ничего нового…

\- Все в этом мире уже когда случалось… - с видом явной цитаты произносит Стивен, проходя, - Майкл, вы не могли бы мне помочь? – и словно спохватившись, оборачивается к раздувающемуся от злости Литту, - о, Луис, только если вы с ним уже закончили, разумеется…

\- Чтобы принес списки через двадцать минут, - мстительно произносит он, - иначе я тебе оценку на бал снижу!

\- Тяжело учиться среди тех, кто хорошо тебя знает и любит, - голос Стивена полон сочувствия, - они более требовательны, хотя и из лучших побуждений…

\- Луису просто это доставляет наслаждение! Он сразу вспоминает, что недогнобил меня в мой первый год на фирме! – Стивен смеется, вызывая и у Майка ответную улыбку, - Вы сказали, вам нужна помощь?

\- Да… - Стивен присаживается на край его стола, - сейчас как раз время обеда… вы пьете кофе, Майкл?

\- Майк, вообще-то… - состроив неясную гримасу, поправляет тот, - и – да, конечно…

\- Замечательно, позовите на него Донну!

\- Зачем?

\- Вы – друзья, насколько я понимаю, давно не виделись и мне кажется, - Стивен понижает голос до таинственного шепота, - по-моему, вы их так и не поздравили.

\- Тут сочувствовать в пору, - произносит Майк, - с удовольствием выполнил бы вашу просьбу, Стивен, но у меня много работы, Луис ведь и правда способен воплотить свои угрозы в жизнь, он бывает часто неадекватным.

\- А зачем выпускнику Гарварда – диплом Оксфорда? – в пространство вопрошает Стивен, - зарплата не устраивает?

\- Еще как устраивает, - отвечая ясным взором, Майк кивает, - но я так много времени провожу на моей бывшей работе, иногда даже бываю консультантам в делах, а фирма ведь международная, ваш филиал и наш головной офис работают по разные стороны океана…

\- Удобная и правдоподобная причина, вполне, - Стивен поднимается было – уйти, но возвращается, - одно небольшое уточнение, Майкл – вы получаете диплом по американскому праву… Позовите Донну на кофе… сейчас!

 

         - Как тебе жизнь здесь, Донна? – Майк старается вернуться к прежним непринужденным отношениям, но что-то явно не клеится.

\- Просто праздник… - откликается та, - все добры и приветливы, Луис носит на руках и пылинки сдувает, ценит мои советы и делает так, как я говорю!

\- Это же просто чудесно, Донна! – радостно кивает Майк, - я так рад, что несмотря на то, как – но вы все-таки нашли друг друга…

\- Ты перестал понимать сарказм?! – сварливо интересуется она, - какой праздник, какие пылинки, ты не знаешь, с кем имеешь дело? Это Луис! И он мне уже мозг вынес своим нытьем! Понимаю Норму – его хочется убить каждый пять-десять минут!

\- Ну… вряд ли все так плохо… - сомневаясь в собственных заверениях, Майк неуверенно продолжает, - у вас же есть что-то общее… и в Луисе можно найти хорошее… знаю из собственного опыта

\- Зачем ты позвал меня, Майк? Ты здесь уже больше недели и за это время мы едва ли парой фраз перебросились…

\- Донна, у меня осталось четыре дня и еще два экзамена! – возмущается Майк, - и это не считая стажировки, которую оценивает твой разлюбезный муж!

\- Хорошо, дорогой, я тебя поняла, - тоном прежней Донны перебивает его она, - Луиса беру на себя… - рассмеявшись, Майк подхватывает, - Главное, чтобы потом не пришлось тебя снова отмазывать от суда! – смешавшись от ее укоризненного взгляда, он уточняет, - Слишком рано шутить на эту тему? - Да нет, - она широко улыбается, - сама-дура-виновата, хотела как лучше… Может, тогда и с Луисом не говорить, а то вдруг кто услышит?

\- Донна, прости… - Майк старательно изображает раскаяние, - ты ведь меня знаешь, ляпаю не думая, мне нужна твоя помощь!

\- Вот так-то лучше, - с удовлетворением вздыхает она, - а то завели моду записывать меня в секретарши! И вот теперь, дорогой, когда мы покончили с деловыми вопросами… - Донна устраивается удобнее на широкой скамейке Гайд-Парка, - расскажи мне, как там все… хочу услышать последние сплетни из первых уст… Как семейная жизнь Харви?

Поперхнувшись кофе,  Майк натуральным образом на нее вылупляется, - Харви и семейная жизнь? О чем ты, Донна? Он со Скотти пробыл не больше недели под одной крышей и они до сих пор не могут находиться в одном зале суда!

\- Вот только мозги мне не пудри, юноша! То, что Харви еще с Университета расписан – мне известно давно, - она смеется, - и ты врать, глядя в глаза,  так и не научился! Спасибо, что пытаешься… но – не стоит. У нас с Луисом все на удивление хорошо в этом плане… и наша семейная жизнь мне совсем не втягость…

\- Тогда я и правда очень за вас обоих рад, Донна, - он бросает взгляд на часы и подскакивает, - черт! Я опаздываю на консультацию! Прости, что так убегаю…

\- Ты не виноват, Майк… - ему вслед произносит она, - и с Луисом вполне мог справиться сам… зачем нужно было вытаскивать меня из офиса…

 

         - И как вам церемония, Луис, все прошло успешно? – Стивен дожидается, пока тот наполнит чашку чем-то невообразимо неприятного цвета из пластиковой бутылки, принесенной с собой.

\- О да, более чем, - с важностью кивает тот и, спохватившись, предлагает, - угостить вас смуззи?

\- Нет, благодарю, - не позволив себе рассмеяться, отзывается Стивен, - я только что выпил чай… Хотел поговорить с вами, Луис, как с почетным членом общества барристеров и нашим _повелителем стажеров_ …

\- Если вы о Майке – не трудитесь, я ему давно все подписал, - состроив недовольную гримасу, Луис слегка оправдывается, - он – отличный юрист, я с ним  несколько раз плотно работал, даже на его первых годах он производил хорошее впечатление

\- Такое чувство, что вы мне его сватаете.... и отнюдь не в романтическом плане, - Стивен неторопливо устраивается в кресле, - Я ведь уже пересекался с ним во время дела о нефтяных скважинах, он производит хорошее впечатление, даже при очень шапочном знакомстве.

\- Я никогда не сделаю того, что может хоть как-то навредить стажерам, - важно подчеркивает Луис, - если мои методы кажутся вам суровыми или предвзятыми…

\- Стоп-стоп-стоп… Луис, я пришел к вам – не обсуждать вашу политику натаскивания потенциальных юристов, - перебивает этот фонтан раздражения Стивен, - помня ваших стажеров в Пирсон и партнеры, уверен в ваших методах… Мистеру Дарби нужно ваше содействие, его пригласили на ежегодное закрытое собрание британской юридической ассоциации, там будут ждать его доклада о результатах нашей совместной работы… Если бы вы…

\- Ни слова больше! – подхватывается тот, - я сейчас же сам пойду к мистеру Дарби и мы обговорим стратегию и основные положения вступительной речи!

Проводив его стремительно удаляющуюся фигуру, Стивен проверяет плотно ли прикрыта дверь и возвращается к картине в проеме между окнами. Про небольшой сейф за ней нынешний владелец офиса не в курсе, да и не должен быть… Замок открывается с тихим щелчком, убедившись в том, что содержимое – на месте, Стивен закрывает сейф, задвигая картину на место…

\- И что это ты тут делаешь, позволь спросить? – раздается от двери.

\- Ворую картины, разумеется, - даже не повернувшись, откликается он, нарочито поправляя сдвинувшееся на несколько дюймов полотно и гадая, сколько эта рыжая успела увидеть, - это мое хобби, в свободное от всего остального время.

\- Да? А где Луис?

\- О, не волнуйся, дорогая, я его убил, чтобы он не мешал нам! – он разворачивается, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Донной.

\- Это ты надоумил Майка позвать меня на кофе? – она не отводит взгляда, нетерпеливо постукивая носком туфли по полу.

\- Я? – искренне удивляется он, - на кофе? И зачем бы мне это было надо?

 - Вот и я терялась в догадках до этого момента…- она не отступает, - но… ведь это твой бывший офис, ты уступил его Луису… И вот – Луиса нет… меня – тоже, а ты тут как тут!

\- Я бы сказал, что у тебя – мания преследования, но… - Стивен склоняется ближе, - ты даже не на краю той вселенной, что как считаешь – вращается вокруг тебя… Так, заблудившийся астероид… Потом – что криминального в том, чтобы выпить с тобой кофе? Вы ведь приятельствовали с Майком, нет? И разве ты смогла бы пройти стороной мимо такого источника сплетен фирмы, как он… - договаривает он уже на ходу, незаметно поменявшись с ней местами так, что его уходу из кабинета ничего не препятствует…

 

 

         - И сколько тебе еще там торчать? – Майк мычит нечто нечленораздельное в трубку, полностью сконцентрировавшись на тексте монитора ноутбука, - Майк? Слышишь меня? – Лола, кажется, улыбается, - ну ладно… У твоего любимого патрона – семейные проблемы!

\- А, что? Что-то с Харви? – моментально отлипает от монитора тот, - Повтори, я не расслышал, связь плохая…

\- Это ты услышал, - смеется она, - хорошо, Джессика была у нас вчера, они обсуждали те нефтерождения в Африке, и она упомянула, что Харви не будет в городе пару дней по семейным обстоятельствам и добавила, что он летит в Бостон.

\- У него там… - Майк лихорадочно соображает, - брат и… все остальные. А что случилось? Если он туда собрался, значит – что-то из ряда вон!

\- Я не знаю, Джессика не распространялась на эту тему, - Лола вздыхает, - позвони и спроси сам, ты можешь это сделать…

\- Могу… - уныло отзывается он, - вопрос – ответит ли он… - рассмеявшись, она замечает, - Компания Луиса Литта на тебя дурно влияет, ты теряешь уверенность.

\- Вот поговорю с тобой… - Майк плюхается на диван, закрывая глаза ладонью, - и сразу и…

\- Станешь большим и сильным, - привычная усмешка слышна в голосе, - всегда рада помочь, милый. Папа спрашивает, когда ты вернешься? – резко меняет она тему, - Не стоит говорить такое по телефону, папа… Майк, сколько у тебя еще экзаменов?

\- Один… - он вздыхает, возвращаясь к ноутбуку, - диплом мне пришлют почтой, надеюсь.

 

         - Да! – раздражение просачивается сквозь трубку, Майк собирается с мыслями, - это ты, Майк? – тоном на пару уровней ниже уточняет патрон, - Не сопи в трубку, это уголовное деяние…

\- Гражданское, вообще-то….- исправляет тот, - и карается общественными работами или штрафом…

\- Или всем вместе, - нетерпеливо заканчивает за него Харви, - что-то случилось?

\- А что, я уже просто так позвонить не могу? – возмущается он, получая в ответ лаконичное, - Нет. У тебя завтра – обратный рейс, все _просто так_ могло бы подождать. Что?

\- Письмо из Коллегии, - сдается Майк, - приглашают на собеседование… _повторное_ …

\- Приглашают? – переспрашивает Харви, - И в каком контексте?

\- Не знаю, Харви…- он мнется, - ты будешь дома, когда я прилечу? Или…

\- Можно подумать, ты не знаешь, где меня искать!

\- В этот раз возможны варианты… - себе под нос бубнит Майк, но Харви все равно слышит, - что ты там мямлишь! Майк?

\- Ничего… - так и набравшись наглости спросить в лоб, отзывается он, - дело вполне терпит до возвращения, ты прав… пара дней роли не играют…

\- Кто тебе сказал… - устало спрашивает тот, - вряд ли Джессика… а кроме нее… Лола?

\- Харви, если тебе нужно быть в Бостоне, даже не думай – поезжай прямо сейчас… - начинает тараторить Майк, - все остальное подождет, потому что… это же – семья, они же…

\- Почему мы вообще об этом говорим? – прерывает его Харви, - До сих пор…  я никуда не собираюсь, успеешь поймать меня до работы – увидимся дома. До завтра, Майк!

 

         Положив телефон на стол, Харви забирает с него же початый бокал виски, возвращаясь к окну… так всегда лучше думается…

 

         _Маркус звонит неожиданно, - Харви, можешь приехать?_

_\- Зачем? Что случилось, Маркус, ты снова вернулся к игре? – перебивает он брата, ловя вопросительный взгляд жены и неопределенно пожимая плечами в ответ._

_\- Нет… но мне нужно, чтобы ты появился у нас до конца этой недели, сможешь?_

_\- Что так срочно-то? Объясни хоть в двух словах, что случилось, мне нужно что-то говорить на фирме, просто так Джессика меня не отпустит._

_\- Ой, да брось ты! Джессика тебя отпустит даже на Луну, если это будет в интересах фирмы._

_\- Но фирма тут ни при чем, - возражает старший брат, - Маркус, не темни, что происходит?_

_\- На маму подали в суд… нужна твоя помощь!_

_\- Лили разве еще не сидит? – злость от одного упоминания ее имени, булькает в горле, - Измену стоит внести в список преступлений, караемых чем-то серьезнее штрафа за парковку!_

_\- Я не намерен выслушивать твои тупые остроты, Харви, - обрывает его брат, - скажи просто да или нет… и мы будем решать, что дальше, исходя из этого._

_\- Я… - он медлит, искренне считая, что совершает ошибку, - я приеду, Маркус, завтра. На месте все обсудим…_

 

Трудно сказать, что бесило больше – ее присутствие или необходимость поддерживать с ней даже видимость отношений. А теперь Маркус хочет, чтобы он дал им профессиональный совет! Раздраженно отодвинув пустой бокал, Харви перебирает документы на столе в поисках – чем бы отвлечься… Стук в дверь – прекрасный повод…

\- Вовремя! – встречает он ночного гостя, - это бурбон?

\- Обижаешь, Харви, молт с очень большим сроком… - Таннер ждет на пороге, лениво помахивая бутылкой, - Пустишь, сосед? – не отвечая, тот отходит в сторону, распахивая дверь пошире.

\- Зачем пришел, Тревис? Не говори, что – распить бутылку…

\- Это был подарок, - вальяжно устроившись в кресле, Таннер кивает, - от Джессики, на вступление в должность… Решил – компания не помешает…

\- Кому – тебе или мне? – откупорив бутылку, Харви разливает виски, двигая бокал в его сторону. Таннер усмехается, - Разумеется, тебе, ведь твой любимый щенок все еще в разъездах.

\- Майк возвращается утром, - пробуя виски на вкус, отзывается Харви, - так что, спасибо что зашел, Тревис…

\- У меня есть просьба… только выслушай до конца, прежде чем перечислять причины для отказа.

\- Говори…

\- У моего, скажем так – однокурсника, проблемы и он про меня вспомнил… - Харви молча пьет, поверх кромки бокала наблюдая за Таннером.

\- Ему нужна услуга?

\- Что-то вроде… его фирма сейчас под расследованием КЦБ и…

\- Кэхилл не поможет, - тут же реагирует Харви, - его последнее сотрудничество с нами обернулось для него неприятностями и существенными денежными потерями.

\- Нужен не Кэхилл,.. – Таннер ухмыляется, - нужен ты…

\- Даже твои однокашники в курсе – кто на фирме лучший, - капельку самодовольно заявляет Харви, Таннер смеется, - Не хочу спускать тебя с пьедестала, но тебя хотят именно потому, что в глазах других мы – играем нечестно.

\- Мы играем от человека, - вносит свои коррективы Харви, - и стараемся свести возможные риски на нет. Так что за проблема у твоего однокашника?

\- Его выжимают из бизнеса, насколько я понял, - Таннер кивает на молчаливый вопрос о следующей порции виски, - и в КЦБ он пойти не может, какое-то темное дело всплывет. Сам же он – председатель приемной комиссии Нью-Йоркской Коллегии…

\- Председатель? – заинтересованно переспрашивает Харви, - то есть, последнее слово о приеме/не приеме в Коллегию – за ним?

-  У тебя есть еще молодые и перспективные, которые там не посчитаны? Майк ведь в ней состоит, так? – на всякий случай уточняет Тревис, - По результатам окончания Гарварда это происходит автоматически…

\- Обычно… - соглашается Харви, - Майк попал туда на третьем году работы на фирме…

\- Попал? – Таннер не продолжает, - Тогда тем более нам этот клиент нужен, сам ведь знаешь – лишних должников не бывает.

\- Пусть придет завтра… хотя – нет… - Харви осекается, - ты знаешь, где он обычно пьет кофе?

 

         - Крейг Сайдел? – Харви останавливается неподалеку от киоска с кофе и выпечкой, ожидая, пока его возможный новый клиент расплатится.

\- Вы – Харви Спектер? – как-то суетливо уточняет тот, - Тревис сказал, что лучше встретиться здесь…

\- Смотря, по какому поводу вам понадобился юрист…

\- А Тревис вас не посвятил в детали? – его визави невольно понижает голос, хотя в шуме улицы и без того трудно что-то разобрать.

\- Предпочитаю услышать все от непосредственного виновника, - парирует Харви, - и советую не вешать мне лапшу, это в ваших интересах, если я займусь вашим делом.

\- Боюсь, все не так просто… - осторожничает тот, - и безусловно, о чем-либо говорить здесь не стоит…

\- Предпочитаете, чтобы я заявился к вам на работу? – Харви поглядывает на часы, - или все-таки продолжим здесь?

\- У меня есть небольшая компания, - сбивчиво объясняет тот, - на нас наехал сильный конкурент, способный нас поглотить…

\- Идите в КЦЦБ, она как раз занимаются подобными вопросами…

\- Я не могу… - тот нервно сдергивает очки, - по некоторым объективным причинам… информация, которую использует конкурент, была им получена… скажем так, своеобразным путем и…

\- Вы переспали с той, которая на него работает и много болтали в постели, - перебивает его Харви, - а ваша жена, разумеется, не в курсе…

\- Вы мне поможете?

\- Это зависит… - Харви прикидывает ситуацию, - Майк Росс…

\- Его вызвали на комиссию.. – кивает тот, - а что?

\- По какому поводу?

\- Федеральный прокурор Анита Гиббс…

\- Вот черт! Она делала запрос?

\- Нет, - тот качает головой, - она – новый член Комиссии и обратила наше внимание на некоторые несоответствия в делах юристов разных лет. В том числе и в деле мистера Росса…

\- Я вам помогу… - Харви медлит, пытаясь найти вариант надежнее, - а вы – отмените собеседование Майка Росса и проследите, чтобы его дело не попадалось на глаза Аните Гиббс.

\- Вы с ума сошли! Я не могу! Это неэтично! Сговор между…

\- А этично – обращаться к юристу, дабы прикрыть ваши собственные косяки? – Харви  подходит ближе, - Ты сделаешь все, что необходимо, иначе говорить будешь не со мной, а с Шоном Кэхиллом, ему как раз сейчас очень нужны показатели по раскрываемости!

\- Вы осознаете, что шантажируете меня?

\- Давай не будем расшаркиваться друг перед другом в реверансах, - снова перебивает Харви, - тебе нужен я, потому что не буду задавать лишних вопросов…

\- И вы предлагаете мне сделать то же самое? Почему мистер Росс не может просто пройти собеседование еще раз, если он уже состоит в Коллегии?

Харви усмехается, - Вот потому что – состоит, ему и не нужно вторичное подтверждение статуса. У мадам Гиббс – личная вендетта и когда мы подадим иск о злонамеренном преследовании, председателю комиссии по отбору кандидатов в Коллегию лучше не быть в него включенным. Это вам – в качестве первого юридического совета, бесплатно…

\- То есть, вы возьмете мое дело?

\- Если мы договорились – о гонораре…

 

\- Скажи, что мне нечего там делать, - сразу после встречи с Сайделем он, не думая, сворачивает на мост, ведущий в Джерси, застав Зои еще дома, -  что я – лишний… лишний там, как и здесь!  - Харви, демонстративно предлагая ей возможность упомянуть еще раз о собственных недостатках, очень походит сейчас на взывающего о помощи.

\- Ты уже собрался? - она по-обыкновению легко угадывает принятые им решения.

\- Ну конечно! – так, будто это неприятная необходимость, от которой не отвертеться, раздраженно отвечает он, - Маркус оборвал мне весь телефон!             

\- Ехать, безусловно, надо, - Зои проходится по нему взглядом, останавливаясь близко, - как бы ты к этому ни относился. Если бы у тебя было время и другое настроение, мы полетели бы с тобой.

\- До чертиков не хочется уезжать, - голос его звучит уже спокойнее, но притянув Зои к себе, он задерживает ее дольше, чем рассчитывал, - скажешь что-нибудь на дорожку?

\- Ты – не лишний, - отзывается его жена, - нигде… никогда… и особенно здесь.

 

         - Ты… ты не уехал?! – Майк встречает его на пороге, - но я думал… ты сказал…

\- Тебя заело? – пройдя внутрь, Харви стягивает куртку, - После Оксфорда еще не отошел?

Помолчав, Майк уточняет, - ты не поехал в Бостон…

\- У тебя – дар озвучивать очевидное, - язвит Харви, обходя его сумку, - и создавать бардак…

\- Тебя что-то укусило? – привычно не реагируя на настроения патрона, Майк лезет по пояс в холодильник, - Эй, ты вообще тут ел – без меня?!

\- Служба доставки… - лаконично отзывается тот из спальни.

\- Ах, ну да, - бубнит Майк себе под нос, - нам же не выпендриваться – никак…

\- Что ты там сейчас сказал, Майк?

\- А что ты делаешь? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает он, разглядывая найденный в недрах холодильника  запакованный бутерброд.

\- Собираюсь на работу, - отобрав у него пакет, Харви выбрасывает его в ведро, - и тебе не помешает, к слову…

\- Не-а… - Майк плюхается на диван, - и я тебе больше скажу, ты тоже никуда не идешь.

\- То есть?

\- Джессика дала тебе два дня по семейным обстоятельствам, я звонил ей по дороге сюда, - игнорируя явное желание Харви его прибить, Майк закидывает руки за голову, - нет, ты можешь провести их здесь, в моей компании, я – только за!

\- Но у тебя, разумеется, есть предложение получше… - внезапно успокоившись, за него договаривает Харви, - звони Рею…

\- Рей – внизу, - подхватив его сумку, Майк отвечает уже на ходу, - я провожу…

 

         - Чтобы не терять времени зря, - дождавшись, пока Майк усядется рядом, Харви продолжает начатый в лифте разговор, - Крейг Сайдел – все, что сможешь найти на него.

\- Подожди, Харви… - он смотрит мимо, вспоминая, - знакомое имя, я его…

\- Видел, в письме из Коллегии, - перебивает патрон, - соберись уже! Таннер подогнал нам клиента, который решит твои проблемы…

\- У меня – нет проблем с Коллегией! – парирует Майк, - Это у них – проблемы с тобой, - отрезает Харви, - и Анитой Гиббс, которая вошла в комиссию по отбору кандидатов.

\- Мадам Гиббс! Опять… - стонет Майк, скрывая лицо в ладонях, - а мы можем на этот раз подать иск за злонамеренное преследование? – мстительно интересуется он.

\- На основании чего? – Харви выжидающе смотрит, - Ну? Нет? Вот именно, она не пришла к нам с битой, она просто указала членам комиссии на несколько личных дел, которые ей кажутся сомнительными и могут не пройти проверку… твое было среди прочих…

\- То есть, я даже не один такой? – тупит Майк.

\- Ты – уникум, - утешает его патрон, - но и заострять она не станет из тех же соображений, что мы сейчас обсуждаем…

\- То есть, мне все равно придется выступать перед комиссией, - упавшим голосом подводит итог дискуссии Майк.

\- Может быть и нет… - медленно произносит Харви, - смотря, насколько хорошо поработаешь с Сайделем.

\- Он согласился помочь?

\- Скажем так, у него не будет выбора, если мы все сделаем со своей стороны… - Рей припарковывается у самого входа, - ты все понял?

\- Уже полетел копать! – с энтузиазмом кивает тот.

\- Смотри, не закопайся там… Таннер в курсе, он с ним знаком, можешь начать с него. Уверен, досье будет более, чем просто полным…

 

         - То есть, Харви таки взялся за дело… - Таннер не вставая с кресла, отъезжает от стола, - и ты хочешь…

\- Подробное досье на Сайдела, - кивает Майк, - из того, что он рассказал Харви, мало что можно понять.

\- Крейг всегда был посредственностью, - отвечает Тревис, - и прекрасно об этом знал. Отсюда – постоянное желание выделиться на общем фоне…

\- Председатель курса? – предполагает Майк, - староста?

\- Казначей…

\- О как! – тот заинтересованно уточняет, -  И как справлялся?

\- Он всегда хорошо считал в уме, - Таннер поднимается, - и специализировался в области экономического права…

\- На чем погорел?

\- Как все заучки, - продолжает Тревис, - страдал из-за отсутствия женского внимания, поэтому его так легко было на нем подловить…

\- И с Йеля мало что изменилось, судя по всему… - поймав усмешку на его лице, Майк кивает, - спасибо, теперь знаю, в каком именно направлении рыть.

\- Не особо усердствуй, - советует Таннер, - здесь пахнет промышленным шпионажем, а значит – федералами…  а тебе, по-моему, не стоит попадать в зону их внимания.

\- Постараюсь не лезть, - вполне серьезно соглашается тот.

 

         - Маркус, какого хрена?! – сбросив сумку на пол, Харви наступает на него, - что такого срочного, что ты не мог сказать мне по телефону?!

\- Маму обвиняют во взятке! – голос младшего брата дрожит то ли от негодования, то ли от чего другого – Харви некогда разбираться.

\- И все?! Ради этого ты дернул меня из Нью-Йорка?! Да я тебя урою! – и впрямь обхватив того за шею, пытается свалить его на пол.

\- Руки коротки, братец! – включается в привычную перепалку Маркус, отвечая захватом на захват.

\- Мальчики, не ссорьтесь! – звучит сверху и Харви тут же застывает, поднимая потяжелевший взгляд на голос, - Ты здесь… Лили…

\- Ты сам сказал, что не можешь надолго уехать из своего гадюшника, - не оправдывается Маркус, потирая пострадавшую шею, - вот я и позвал маму, чтоб она сама тебе все рассказала.

\- Ты совершила то, в чем тебя обвиняют? – наблюдая за тем, как она спускается вниз,  Харви задает самый главный вопрос, - Ты виновна, Лили?

\- Ты мне все равно не поверишь, - с явным вызовом отвечает она, - тогда к чему все это…

\- Я могу уехать прямо сейчас, - подхватив сумку, он направляется к двери, которую собой заслоняет Маркус, - дай пройти!

\- Не выйдет! – скрестив руки на груди прямо как заправский охранник у дверей ночного клуба, тот качает головой, - пока не поговорите и все не обсудите… Мне это надоело! Надоело мне, Кейт и нашим девочкам! Сколько можно! Вы – выясните все между собой и только после этого, Харви, ты вернешься в свой Нью-Йорк!

\- Тут нечего выяснять, Маркус, это – то, где мы живем… как мы живем, - не без усилия отодвинув брата с дороги, он кивает, - Когда будешь готова поговорить… мама… я буду в отеле.

 

         - Это была не взятка! – заявляет она, стоит ему открыть дверь, - Нам не хватало средств на организацию выставки вне колледжа и родитель одной из учениц передал недостающую сумму!

\- Каким образом? – впуская мать внутрь, спрашивает Харви, - Деньги… как они попали к тебе?

\- Чеком на предъявителя… - с вызовом отвечает она, Харви закатывает глаза, - ты не понимаешь, Харви! Как трудно сейчас сделать что-то новое в искусстве, а они – эти дети…

\- Ты отнеслась по-особому к этой студентке? – нетерпеливо перебивает он, - Завысила оценку, освободила от занятий…

\- Она получила то, что заработала! – чеканит его мать, - Оценивать чужую работу всегда трудно и мнение это весьма субъективно…

\- Иными словами – ответ «да», - Харви предлагает ей белое вино, - и чего ты хочешь от меня, Лили? Чтобы я тебе работу сохранил?

\- Это была не взятка! – снова начинает она, - И я хочу, чтобы именно это ты донес до Попечительского Совета.

\- То есть, до суда еще не дошло? – она качает головой, - Это хорошо… возможно, удастся договориться… Где живет твой декан?

\- Не сейчас, Харви, - останавливает она было его, - уже поздно…

\- Нападать, пусть и с предложениями, всегда лучше ночью, - прихватив куртку, он пропускает ее вперед, - противник будет растерян и дезориентирован  какое-то время… А выигрыш по времени нам всегда на руку. Пойдем, покажешь – куда ехать…

\- Харви, не надо! – она пытается его удержать.

\- Почему? – он разворачивается, - что не так, Лили? Что ты мне не сказала?!

\- Вернемся в номер, - настаивает она, - хотя бы попытаемся не выносить это на всеобщее обозрение… - неопределенно подняв брови, он открывает дверь, впуская ее внутрь.

\- Слушаю, мама… ну?

\- Скотч… пожалуйста, Харви… - он передает ей бокал, ожидая продолжения, - это не было взяткой, в полной мере, но…

\- Ты переспала с ним! – Лили морщится, - Не будь так категоричен, Харви… Это – всего лишь любезность, только и всего…

\- Однако… - цинично усмехается тот, - ты всегда открыта для общения, да, мама?

\- Не дерзи, - она поднимается, останавливаясь перед ним, - я этого не заслужила, даже от тебя… Хотя бы потому что, мой дорогой, с кем и как я провожу свое время – не касается тебя, и уж тем более тебя не касалась наша с отцом личная жизнь! Не перебивай! Я позволила тебе в нее влезть и имею дело с последствиями… Я знала, на что шла.

\- Ну… в таком случае, думаю, ты быстро сориентируешься и найдешь новую работу по душе, потому что тебя не только уволят, но и преподавать с такой характеристикой ты уже не будешь… разве что – в тюремном блоке, чашки с зеками расписывать под хохлому!

\- Поэтому я не хотела, чтобы Маркус тебе звонил.

\- Тогда бы ты еще и компенсацию за ущерб выплатила бы! – бурчит он, снова беря ключи от прокатной машины.

\- Куда ты?

\- Поговорить с твоим благотворителем!

\- И что ты хочешь от него услышать, Харви? Что он дал мне деньги в обмен на мое расположение?

\- Это даже для тебя будет слишком, - отвечает он, - Нет, от него мне нужна подпись на документе о том, что он дал тебе взаймы некую сумму, потому что у тебя не хватало денег на устройство выставки работ твоих учеников. Это была инвестиция, не более, и Попечительскому совету придется это проглотить.

\- Значит, вот так ты и работаешь, в своем Нью-Йорке… - медленно произносит она, - заключаешь сделки…

\- Сделка всегда играет на тебя, даже если и не в твою пользу, мама, - проверив бумажник, Харви переводит взгляд на нее, - а суд – лотерея, которая еще и зависит от дюжины различных точек зрения и мироощущения. Зачем лишний раз искушать судьбу…

\- Ты стал циником из-за меня?

\- Мама! – отведя ее руку от своего лица, он кривится, - давай не вести задушевных бесед, это никчему. Заседание твоего Попечительского совета завтра?

\- Да, утром… - она снова выходит из номера, - ты отвезешь меня домой, прежде чем…

\- Домой или к Маркусу? – перебивает Харви, выруливая со стоянки отеля, - Куда ближе… - отвечает она.

 

         - Ты быстро вернулся, - по-свойски открыв двери, Майк впускает патрона в его же… нет – в их совместную квартиру, - как там – дома, все благополучно?

\- Чем сплетни собирать, - в меру благодушным тоном отзывается Харви, - рассказывай по делу…

\- Крейг Сайдел – юрист, закончивший Йель, с дополнительным экономическим образованием и степенью магистра в области электротехники, - бодро начинает Майк, возвращаясь на диван, - долгие годы просидел на позиции младшего партнера фирмы, пока не попал в федеральную прокуратуру и заодно возглавил дисциплинарную Комиссию Коллегии.

\- Это все? – Харви проходит мимо него в направлении ванной, - негусто! Ты стал работать спустя рукава.

\- Я только разогреваюсь, - ухмыляется тот, - Зарплата федерального обвинителя не так уж и высока, поэтому Сайдел не против системы поощрений.

\- Федерального обвинителя? – переспрашивает Харви из душа, - он работал с Кэхиллом?

\- Не совсем, они в разных отделениях, Сайдел специализировался на уголовных экономических преступлениях… - Майк останавливается на пороге, предвосхищая его вопрос, кивает, - да, а он ушел оттуда, потому что его компания стала вдруг прибыльной и конкурентоспособной.

\- По какому поводу?

\- Сайдел сам активами не владеет, все на его жене, – театральная пауза слишком затянута для нужного эффекта.

\- Ждешь, что я подам тебе реплику? – ухмыляется Харви, вытираясь.

\- Она же - сестра Тони Гианопулоса, - быстро заканчивает Майк, - поэтому, если компания вдруг сменит правление, попав в какой-то конгломерат, ему ничего не достанется.

\- Велосити Солюшен хочет их поглотить, - уже размышляет вслух Харви…

\- А компания Сайдела – остаться на рынке и желательно с прибылью…

\- Прибив по дороге конкурента, который им не по зубам, твоими  руками? – он качает головой, - не складывается, Майк, компания полковника – слишком неудачный плацдарм для этого  Здесь что-то другое…

\- Что? Я уже все бумаги переворошил!

\- Вороши еще! Мы что-то упускаем…

\- Харви, при своих связях в прокуратуре он вполне мог бы выйти на Кэхилла и без нас, но он как раз этого не хочет… - Майк достает из холодильника что-то съестное, ставя разогреваться, и продолжает говорить, не замечая ироничного взгляда патрона. – По его же словам, конкуренты получили информацию на компанию из самой компании…

\- Точнее, от него самого, - Харви усаживается за стойку, - и, исходя из того, что ты нарыл, измена жене в его случае приравнивается к самоубийству.

\- Я проверил его счета… ну, Лола проверила… на его имя есть два оффшорных счета с суммой порядка полумиллиона, - Майк кивает в сторону журнального столика, где лежит папка с документами, - он сам мог слить все за такую премию!

\- Мог… - соглашается патрон, - но тогда бы не совался к нам, весь Манхэттен знает, что я не работаю с мошенниками.

\- Да, ты их просто в помощники берешь и пользуешься чужой интеллектуальной собственностью…

\- Если ты пороешься в своей идеальной памяти, то припомнишь статью Гражданского права, где прописаны границы владения… - Харви с подозрением смотрит на булькающий на плите мясной соус к спагетти, - сам готовил?

\- Это – единственное, что я умею, зато – делаю это хорошо! – не без бахвальства отзывается Майк, - попробуешь?

\- После тебя… и пару-тройку часов спустя…

\- Не меньше шести, вообще-то, - уточняет он по ходу дела, - но хочешь спать голодным – твое право! – и договаривает, с аппетитом облизывая ложку, - Зря отказываешь, правда-правда… меня бабушка научила!

\- Ну, раз бабушка… - улыбается патрон…

 

         _\- Белый флердоранж, кисея, все утопает в цветах, платье с длиннющим шлейфов, фраки, цилиндры и бутоньерки… - перед его закрытыми глазами так и стоит эта картинка, насквозь пронизанная солнечным светом из переливающихся всеми цветами витражей церковных окон._

_\- Про лошадей с плюмажем и коляску не забудь! Лучшие сезоны Санта-Барбары… - насмешливый тон невесты роняет его на землю и заставляет открыть глаза, -  Майк, свадебный список твоей бывшей уже не актуален… - Лола дотягивается до коротко-стриженной макушки, - Ну не дуйся, к чему такие проблемы – мечтаешь о первых страницах  таблоидов?_

_\- Почему это сразу… - и в самом деле надувшись, говорит он, - Мне казалось, свадьба – это так романтично… мечта любой женщины – самая заветная…_

_\- И – альбом с вырезками из всяких журналов, и фата из занавески… - легко соглашается она, - от мечты я и не отрекаюсь, тут ты прав – даже у феминисток на этот счет свой сценарий существует, подкорректируем?_

 

\- Харви, перед моим отъездом я спросил тебя… - развернувшись от мойки, Майк вытирает руки, - и ты сказал, что…

\- Ты хоть одно предложение собираешься заканчивать? – не дождавшись продолжения, тот нетерпеливо уточняет, - Лола, свадьба… тебе нужен шафер?

\- Да! – с облегчением выдыхает Майк, патрон усмехается, - мог бы и не спрашивать…

 

 

\- Ты вернулся… - Джессика проходит в его кабинет, - съездил удачно?

\- Вполне, - Харви поднимает голову от поступивших в его отсутствие документов по текущим делам.

\- Все уладил? – Джессика спрашивает не о том, он кивает, - Насколько возможно.

\- Хорошо, - она устраивается в кресле напротив, - тогда объясни мне это… - положив папку на край стола, Джессика ждет...

\- Это – иск, насколько я понимаю, - хмурится он, - поданный Майком от имени компании полковника МакКуина на некую компанию Велосити Солюшен, за неправомочное использованием объектов совместной собственности.

\- Твой протеже все еще в здравом уме? Или он так испугался мадам Гиббс, что по-прежнему ходит и оглядывается?

\- Джессика… - отложив папку, Харви поднимается, - ты лучше всех знаешь, на что он способен… дай ему работать… он это делает с моего согласия.

\- Это должно меня утешить? – она следует за ним взглядом, - Харви, мы вынуждены будем поддержать иск, превышающий наш действующий лимит в несколько раз! Британский филиал хоть и приносит прибыль, но практически все там и остается, и выслушивать ежедневные истерики Луиса – далеко не предел моих мечтаний!

\- Если нам все удастся сделать так, как мы рассчитываем, - обойдя стол, он останавливается рядом, - то последняя угроза утратит свою силу и пуля окажется холостой…

\- В таком случае, делайте это быстро и без судебного разбирательства, у нас нет средств, чтобы оплачивать издержки!

Проводив ее непонятным взглядом, Харви кивает Гретхен, - вызвоните Майка, по-возможности быстро.

\- Он на линии, сэр, - отвечает она, - мямлит, что очень занят.

\- Приезжай, - не вслушиваясь в его возражения, в трубку быстро произносит он, - прямо сейчас!

         - Что случилось? – взъерошенный Майк возникает на пороге спустя всего полчаса после звонка, - Я как раз собирался…

\- В суд? С дуба рухнул?

\- Нет, но исковое заявление должно выглядеть правдоподобно, - усаживаясь на свое привычное место под окно, объясняет он, - Джессика уже видела…

\- Да! И что это за хрень с _совместной собственностью_? – Харви бросает папку на стол между ними, садясь напротив, - Ты бы еще порчу имущества им вменил!

\- Ты сам сказал, что нужна причина для переговоров, - оправдывается тот, - такая крупная корпорация, как Велосити спит и видит поиметь государственный заказ от Министерства Обороны, а у полковника там – связи…

\- Чего ты не договариваешь? – Харви сверлит его пристальным взглядом, под которым Майк все-таки слегка тушуется, - Ну? Где накосячил?

\- Когда я пришел с битой, - глядя в стол на отражение в нем патрона, Майк договаривает, - он меня поднял на смех…

\- Палмер? Глава Велосити? – тот  кивает, продолжая, - И мне пришлось… Харви, я помню, что мы не должны были светить фирму в деле, но без этого…

\- Опять мямлишь? Тебя полковник что – командному голосу не обучил?

\- Я сообщил мистеру Палмеру, что за иском стоит Пирсон-Спектер-Литт и только тогда он ко мне прислушался, - на одном дыхании  выпаливает Майк, торопливо уговаривая, - мы непременно с этим разберемся, Харви, и разумеется, никакого суда. Он сдастся!

\- Вот теперь – сомневаюсь… - задумчиво тянет патрон, - со временем, может быть, но у нас его нет, потому что твое собеседование – на следующей неделе, а значит надо действовать быстро и без шума, - еще один пристальный взгляд на Майка, - Что нам известно о Палмере и Велосити?

\- Крупная корпорация, - пожимает плечами Майк, - специализирующаяся на всем, от чего можно получить прибыль.

\- Как он разбирается с конкурентами? У каждой крупной компании – свои схемы и методы, узнай – какая у них, - Майк кивает, - Найдем компромат – у нас будут козыри на руках.

\- Мы и без них выиграем! – отрезает Харви.

\- Ты всегда так самонадеян, Харв, - Таннер останавливается в дверях, - можно? Ваше производственное совещание еще в разгаре? Тогда – я поучаствую?

\- Сколько угодно! Лишними твои идеи точно не будут, - Харви делает приглашающий жест, вместе с креслом разворачиваясь в сторону Майка.

\- Палмер – делец, жадный до денег, - Таннер устраивается на диване, - и не гнушается мелким разбоем и откровенным шантажом… насколько правдоподобны детали – ему неинтересно, опубликовать можно все.

\- То есть, у него есть штат из детективов, которые ему ищут грязное белье? – переспрашивает Майк.

\- Промышленный шпионаж, - опережает реплику Таннера патрон, поворачиваясь уже к нему, - Трев, ты предполагаешь – кто может быть объектом?

\- По-моему, вы меня тут хотите обидеть… - ёрничает тот, - я _знаю_ объект, Харв… но вот обрабатывать ее тебе придется самому.

\- По работе или по жизни? – в лоб спрашивает тот, а Майк только следит за их разговором глазами. Тревис ухмыляется, - А разве есть разница?

\- Почти нет, - соглашается Харви, - разве что в деталях…

\- В них как раз дьявол и скрывается… - глубокомысленно изрекает Майк, привлекая внимание обоих, - есть такое выражение… - смешивается под их пристальными взглядами он.

\- Чем изрекать сентенции, пошел бы ты, милый друг, и наехал бы на Палмера, - Харви поднимается, обходя стол, - и затребовал бы с него большую и красивую сумму в качестве компенсации ущерба.

\- Красивую насколько? Примерно с пятью нулями? – Харви кивает, - Не меньше… и не забудь напомнить в ответ на его сарказм в твой адрес, что за тобой стоим мы…

\- Чтобы со сделкой он пришел к тебе, - договаривает Майк.

\- Чтобы объект вышел на Харви, малыш, - поправляет его Таннер, тоже поднимаясь, - ну что, парни, я свое отработал – дальше вы и сами справитесь. Да, Харв, если нужна будет моя помощь в окучивании…

\- Отвали уже, Тревис!

 

         - Вы не объясните мне, Майк, по какому поводу мы выдвинули иск? – полковник МакКуин проходит в его кабинет, случайно застав там Майка как раз между Харви и встречей с Палмером.

\- Это касается юридической Коллегии, - привычно стараясь придерживаться правды, особенно, в разговорах с будущим тестем, отвечает тот, - меня попросили помочь в одном деле…

\- И дело это связано с Велосити Солюшенс? Они годами конкурируют с нами на получение военного тендера, а теперь – я подаю на них за это в суд?

\- Не за это, сэр, - исправляет Майк, вытягивая из-под его руки папку с нужными документами, - не за то, что они претендуют, а за то – что могут получить, не имея на то достаточно оснований.

\- Это бред! Ни один суд…

\- Исковое заявление оформлено по всем требованиям, - улыбается Майк, - у нас ведь никому не запрещено подать самый дебильный иск, главное сделать это – в правильный день, сэр.

\- Рассчитываю на то, что вы знаете – что вы затеяли. Потому что идти с этим в суд я не намерен, да и Палмер – совсем не тот, с кем стоит затевать подобные игры, Майк.

\- Спасибо за доверие, сэр, Пирсон-Спектер меня страхуют и окажут всю необходимую поддержку.

\- Вы звучите увереннее, чем есть на самом деле, так? – проницательный взгляд полковника напоминает о Харви и Майк вовремя затыкается, - Нет, сэр, я за все отвечаю, сбоев не будет… сэр.

\- Хорошо, мне бы не хотелось видеть Лолу в комнате для свиданий ближайшего исправительного учреждения.

\- Мне – тоже, сэр!

\- Папа тебя журил? – Лола появляется, стоит лишь полковнику скрыться  в лифте, - Или наставлял?

\- И то, и другое… - улыбается Майк, привлекая ее к себе, - он беспокоится, что не сбудет тебя с рук, если я влезу не в свое дело слишком глубоко.

\- А ты – влезешь? – внимательно на него глядя, переспрашивает она, - Это я к тому, чтобы успеть найти парашют, на всякий случай…

\- В случае чего – падать будем все, - вполне серьезно отвечает Майк, - так что, запасись парой-тройкой…

 

         - Вы не пойдете в суд, - безаппеляционным тоном заявляет Палмер, - а значит, никаких сделок не будет. Так можете и передать мистеру Спектеру, чтобы не напрягался и нашел более податливый объект для своего шантажа, себе по зубам!

\- Вы вторгаетесь на запретную территорию, перехватывая заказы у компаний, которые подписали долгосрочные контракты с Министерством обороны, - Майк чеканит каждое слово так, словно Харви стоит за спиной, - более того, заставляете под угрозой расследования передать вам новейшие разработки ваших конкурентов. Этого, вы считаете, мало для судебного разбирательства?

\- Не рискнете трясти столько грязного белья, - уже не так уверенно отвечает Палмер, - да и ни одна компания, даже из постоянных тендерных военной промышленности, не поддержит этот иск. Вы обанкротите себя, вашу фирму и вашу компанию – удачи, юноша!

\- Крейг Сайдел… - выбрасывает последнюю карту Майк, - вы знаете, о чем идет речь…

\- Понятия не имею, - закинув ногу на ногу, Палмер в ожидании барабанит пальцами по столу, - а кто он?

\- Ваш конкурент, - продолжает Майк, - которого вы едва не разорили и продолжаете выдавливать из бизнеса.

\- А, этот… - в пространство произносит Палмер, - он всем ходит и плачется, что я его обманом заставил выдать корпоративные секреты и теперь шантажирую, он ведь вам эту печальную сказочку поведал? А про более, чем просто щедрую компенсацию, разумеется, забыл рассказать.

\- Мы знаем про его оффшорные счета, - Майк кивает, - да и не от его имени мы работаем. Все это – к тому, что ваши методы нам известны и вы не захотите трясти это грязное белье в суде.

\- Что вы предлагаете?

\- Сделку… - он двигает в его сторону папку с предложением, - не торопитесь, минут пять на раздумья у вас есть…

 

 

         - Ты закрыл сделку? – недоверчиво переспрашивает патрон, - Вот так просто?

\- Не веришь подписи на документах, - ухмыляется Майк, протягивая тому свой мобильник, - позвони и спроси. Я способен отличить согласие от…

\- От фуфла? – проглядывая документы, Харви морщится, - я же просил тебя! Просто надави, а не вмажь со всей дури кувалдой по комару! И стенку повредил, и комар смылся!

\- Я выбил для компании полковника компенсацию, по размерам в пять раз больше того контракта, который пытался перехватить Палмер! – искренне возмущается Майк, - И это будет стоить Велосити Солюшен выпуска акций на рынок, так что – мы сделали то, хотел Сайдел.

\- Да? – едкий сарказм в голосе патрона как-то нехорошо настораживает, - и почему бы это тогда его выперли из компании, как _неосуществившего управление_ , то бишь – продал тайну конкуренту, вылетел с работы президента.

\- Сайдел и его карьера – не наша проблема, Харви…

\- Наша, мой дорогой выпускник, потому что у тебя завтра собеседование в Коллегии и если Сайдел не выполнит свою часть сделки…

\- То что? – Майк вклинивается в паузу, пока патрон набирает воздух для новой отповеди, - Харви, у нас есть Гарвард, у нас есть Оксфорд – тылы прикрыты, давай просто рискнем…

\- Рискнете – чем? – Анита Гиббс по-свойски вплывает в кабинет, - Джентльмены… у вашей секретарши, похоже, обед.. – кивает она на пустой стол с табличкой «Обед» на ней, - вот я и позволила сама себя пригласить…

\- Для чего, мадам, вы явились к нам эдаким не-приятным сюрпризом? – кисло улыбается Харви, - очередную ересь вменить пришли?

\- Нет, мистер Спектер, попрощаться… улетаю в Вашингтон вечерним рейсом… - Майк пересекается взглядом с Харви, явно о чем-то мысленно споря, - пришла поблагодарить и отдать вот это… - она протягивает Майку очередную папку, - не бойтесь, мистер Росс, там не повестка…

\- Рассчитываю на это, мэм… - вполне серьезно отзывается тот.

\- Поблагодарить? – привязывается к слову Харви, - и за что, мадам?

\- Вы – знаете… - отвечает она, - а я не люблю оставаться в долгу, мистер Спектер… - она окидывает их двоих придирчиво-насмешливым взглядом, - да, передайте вашей мисс Пирсон – _это было увлекательное чтиво_ … Она поймет.

Развернувшись на каблуках, мадам Гиббс выходит из кабинета, Майк тут же сует нос в папку и примерно минуту спустя поднимает на патрона потрясенный взгляд.

\- Что там?! – нетерпеливо уточняет Харви, - ну же, Майк!

\- Сам посмотри… - произносит тот в полной растерянности, - так не бывает…

\- Бывает… - Харви быстро пробегает глазами официальный документ из Коллегии, где черным по белому написано, что Майк Росс состоит в ней с 2013 года, зарекомендовал себя, как отличный юрист и его статус подтвержден. – Если за дело берется Джессика Пирсон…

\- Успех обеспечен? – договаривает за него та, входя в кабинет, - Что за бардак у тебя в приемной. Харви, где Гретхен?

\- Майк пока за нее, - не моргнув глазом, отвечает патрон, - она предупредила, что задержится с обеда.

\- Я видела Аниту Гиббс в холле… - меняет тему та, - для чего она приходила?

\- А то ты – не знаешь!

\- Представь себе, Харви, у меня – есть личная жизнь, - улыбается она, - как и у тебя, и твоего протеже…

\- Я уже большой мальчик, - неожиданно вклинивается Майк, - у меня даже документ об этом есть! – Харви передает папку Джессике.

\- Что ж… я рада, что все благополучно, - не моргнув глазом, кивает она, возвращая папку на стол Харви, - но обсудить с тобой, Харви, я хотела не это, - Майк, перехватив взгляд патрона, кивает, оставляя их одних, – Таннер… - произносит Джессика, выжидающе умолкая…

\- Да и что с ним?

\- Пирсон, Спектер, Таннер и Литт… - продолжает выражаться короткими репликами она, Майк тихо выдыхает, очень надеясь, что от стола Гретхен его не прогонят, пока сам дракон не вернется.

\- Это ты называешь – обсудить? – Харви слегка язвит, - думаешь, время удачное?

\- Думаю – это в наших интересах, Луис в Англии надолго, его место в правлении вакантно…

\- И если там окажется Тревис…мы обеспечиваем необходимые сомнения и игру в наши ворота…

\- Насколько я понимаю, ты – за…

 

         - Все слышал? – Харви встречается с ним взглядом через стекло, Майк кивает, входя.

\- Таннер думает, как ты, - рассуждает он вслух, плюхаясь на диван, - а действует, как Джессика – лучшего именного партнера не отыскать. Вопрос – кто расскажет Луису…

\- Хочешь вызваться добровольцем?

\- А вы меня сделаете старшим партнером фирмы? – парирует Майк.

\- Если вернешься… - тут же реагирует Харви, - на следующий же день!

\- И заниматься делами компании своего тестя отсюда… - уже очень задумчиво тянет Майк.

\- Они были и остаются нашим клиентом, - напоминает патрон, Майк невесело улыбается,  - Перестановка слагаемых…

\- Баланс все равно остается неизменным, -  Харви допивает свой скотч, - даже при прочих равных.

\- Возвращение в ту же точку вовсе не гарантирует… - начинает было Майк, но патрон прерывает его, - Давай вот на этом остановимся, сам ведь знаешь, что новые обстоятельства предполагают иные прецеденты… вот и поищи – соответствие…

 


End file.
